Meltdown
WCSF Meltdown is a pay-per-view event held by the WCSF in the month of September, by both brands WCSF Mayhem and WCSF Unleashed. Results: Meltdown 2005 Meltdown 2005 took place on the 3rd of September in the Brown County Veterans Memorial Arena in Green Bay, Wisconsin. High Voltage *'Zach Zero defeated T.K. Freeze' Meltdown *'Tristagi© defeated Tony Myers to retain the WCSF Crusierweight Championship' **Tristagi pinned Myers after hitting a low blow, followed by Karma. *'The Buck© defeated Delroy Andrews to retain the WCSF Middleweight Championship' **The Buck pinned Andrews after hitting the Buck Press. *'Dynamite defeated Bale' **Dynamite pinned Bale after hitting the C4. *'The Executioner defeated Vincent Viazon' **Ex pinned Viazon after hitting a top-rope powerslam. *'The Yakuzas defeated The Nightwalkers via disqualification to retain the WCSF Tag Team Championships' **Reaper smashed Rage Mishima with a steel chair to cause the disqualification. After the match, The Nightwalkers attacked The Yazukas viciously. *'Brian Davis w/Jay Jameson defeated Jason Williams' **Davis pinned Williams after reversing a counter small package. *'John Zhilone© defeated Chris Cameron and Mitchell Tiday to retain the WCSF Heavyweight Championship' **Zhilone pinned Cameron after Tiday's Superkick. After the match, Zhilone attacked Tiday, busting him open to end the show. Meltdown 2006 Meltdown 2006 took place on the 19th of September in the AmericanAirlines Arena in Miami, Florida. High Voltage *'Jerry Platinum defeated Robbie Summers' *'The Revelation (Rocco Rage & Bobby Deville) defeated Air Force (Explosive & Aerotisma)' *'The Union Jacks defeated The Mafia w/The Don' *'Matt Sharp, Kraven Valentine, Dorian Skywalker, Samuel Silver, and Tristagi w/ Bernard Mason and Paul O’Connor defeated Flux, Dean Mooney, Paddy "The Irish Wolfhound" Power and Eddie Sasparilla in an Interpromotional 5-on-5 Tag Team Match' Meltdown *'JAC defeated Alex Morgan' **JAC pinned Morgan with a roll-up. *'Jack Cannon defeated Brian Davis in a Hardcore Match' **Cannon pinned Davis after hitting a Cannonnator off a ladder, to the steel steps below. *'Jason Daniels and The Untouchables (Celedor and Messiah) defeated Sabbath and Hellsing (Lockheart and King) in a Six-Man Tag Team Match' **Daniels pinned King after hitting a 540 Backflip Legdrop. *'Re-Juvenated defeated The Gamers to retain the WCSF Mayhem Tag Team Championships' **Fabio pinned Nick Gamer with a Victory Roll. *'Cyanide Lee and Chris Jackson def. Axis, Chris Hart, and Billy Rogers in a Five-Man Elimination Match for Number One Contendership to the WCSF Cruiserweight Championship' **Lee pinned Hart after hitting the CyanideTheorum. **Jackson pinned Axis after hitting the Reverse Death Valley Driver. **Jackson forced Rogers to submit to the Sharpshooter. **Jackson and Lee pinned each other simultaneously to declare both men winners. *'Chris Michaels defeated Chris Osbourne' **Michaels pinned Osbourne after hitting the Blade of Achilles *'Dayton Michaels defeated Sapphire Adams © and Shaylee to win the WCSF Womens Championship' **Micheals pinned Adams after hitting the Superkick. *'Vincent Viazon defeated Matt Falcon ©, "The Superstar" Johnny U, Taka Hiroshi, and Matt Tribbett in a Five Way One Fall to a Finish to win the WCSF International Championship' **Viazon pinned Falcon with a Moonsault; injuring Falcon in the process with a knee to the head. *'David Logan defeated Chris Cameron' **Logan forced Cameron to submit to the Logan Crossface. *'Rage Mishima defeated Bale' **Mishima pinned Bale after hitting the Orochi Revolver. *'Baker J defeated Jason Williams in a “You’re Fired” match w/John Zhilone as the Special Guest Referee' **Baker J pinned Williams after several chair shots to the head. *'Merrick Brycen defeated Reaper in a Steel Cage Deathmatch' **Brycen pinned Reaper after hitting a superplex onto an open steel chair. *'The Executioner © defeated Bray R.S., Everwinter, and Oblivion to retain the WCSF Unleashed Championship' **Ex pinned Everwinter after Jason Williams interfered and hit Everwinter with an Element of Surprise. *'Dynamite © defeated Delroy Andrews to retain the WCSF Mayhem Championship' **Dynamite pinned Andrews after Cameron interfered and hit Andrews with a Fate's Deadline. After the match, the rest of The Monarchy came out to celebrate Dynamite's win, signalling Dynamite's defection to the stable as the show ends. MELTDOWN 2008 Live from the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California!! * Tristagi d/ Mike Maverick ** Maverick missed the Stage Dive and Tristagi gets the pin. * Thunderstorm d/ The Union Jacks to retain the WCSF Tag Team Championship * Mark Thomas & Nick Foster d/ Craig Bell and Hector Ramirez. * "Fabulous" Freddy Flynn d/ Matt Slater * Riko Suave & Johnny U d/ TWF ** Suave uses the Gold Rush briefcase to help get the win. * Johnny Briggs d/ Johnny Devine ** Briggs wins by DQ after Foster hits him with a chair as he's about get the pin. * Bale d/ Samuel Silver ** Silver injures his knee and cannot continue, therefore the ref awards the match to Bale. * Anthony Blake d/ Tomohiro Matsuda to retain the WCSF Middleweight Championship ** Blake hits the Deaths Drop and gets the pinfall. * Daz d/ Pardel & The Buck in a triple threat match. ** After the match, Jameson awards the WCSF International Championship to Daz due to Silver's serious injury suffered earlier. * The Executioner draws Sinistra in a Steel Cage #1 Contenders match. ** Both men fall through the flaming side of the cage to the floor with the cage falling on them. ** The two start brawling after the match as they are being stretchered out. * Alex Morgan d/ Axel Anvil to retain the WCSF Mayhem Championship ** Morgan wins by ref stoppage after Anvil passes out to the Morgan Syndrome. * Brian Davis d/ Muntari Mebah to retain the WCSF Unleashed Championship ** Davis wins with the Silver Star Slam. * David Logan d/ Dynamite by Knockout in an Unsanctioned Fight. ** Logan hits the Finale off of a ladder onto Dynamite on a concrete surface. MELTDOWN 2009 Meltdown 2009 took place on October 18th, 2009, from San Juan, Puerto Rico. Ascension: *Austin Green & Dan Jacobs fight to a no contest. *Isis d/ Elene Angel *Dayna Parks d/ Natalie Marie w/ Scarlett Summers as guest referee. **Parks pins Marie after Summers attacks Marie. *Team Catwalk d/ South American Syndicate & Nathan Hero & Sirius Danger in a triple threat tag match. ** TC pins the SaS's Ricky Ramirez. Meltdown Card: *'"Showtime" Shawn Millar d/ Everwinter' ** Millar wins with a quick rollup. *'Daz d/ Sean Knight' ** Daz wins by submission with the Game Over. Starlets Steel Cage Match: *'Selena Starr d/ Nicola Manson' ** Manson throws Starr off of the cage through the announce table. Johnny Briggs interrupts a Sinistra promo and attacks him. Dan Morrison Showcase: *'Mark Thomas d/ Riko Suave' ** Thomas hits the Grand Slam for the win after Morrison interferes on his behalf. ** After the match, Thomas, under Morrison's orders, brutally attacks Suave in his hometown. *'Max Gamble d/ Joshua Leo Outland' ** Gamble wins with the High Roller. *'Tomohiro Matsuda d/ Muntari Mebah' ** Matsuda makes Mebah tap to the Wrath of Matsuda. ** After the match, Matsuda talks to Mebah and tries to convince him to join him in the ways of good instead of evil. WCSF Womens Championship Match: *'Charisma © d/ Eris Warner' ** Charisma wins with the Charismatic Sentencing WCSF Tag Team Championship Match: *'The Mafia (Shane Evans & Nick Foster) © d/ The Yakuzas (Rage Mishima & Kenshiro Murakami)' ** Mishima fights Foster through the whole arena, and eventually he snaps and attacks both Evans and Foster with a chair for the DQ. WCSF International Championship Triple Threat Match: *'Amen © d/ Mike Maverick & Reaper' ** Amen pins Maverick after Maverick takes himself and Reaper out with a Stage Dive through the announce table. WCSF World Championship Match: *'Johnny Devine d/ Anthony Blake ©' ** Evans and Foster interfere as Blake is about to win, The Yakuzas fight them off, then Amen interferes, but Blake kicks out. ** Finally, Devine hits the Devine Valley Driver for the three count to become Champion for the first time. ** Devine celebrates as the show closes. Meltdown 2011 WCSF Meltdown 2011 took place on March ____ 2011 live from New Orleans, Louisiana. WCSF International Championship Match: *Kaiser Cavanah def. Sean O'Kane to capture the vacated International Title. Jenah Rose def. Dayna Parks Team Catwalk def. Supreme Thunder WCSF Women's Championship Match, Title vs. Mask in a Steel Cage *Nicola Manson def. Natalie Marie © to capture the Women's Championship. Kamikaze Strike def. Daniel Blackrose and Drake Bernard via DQ *Draven interferes in the match, aligning with Blackrose and Bernard and taking out Kamikaze Strike. Johnny Devine def. Shane Evans WCSF Tag Team Championship Match: *Sin City Saints © def. Three Bandit Krew (w/ Bandit as Special Guest Referee) Alex Morgan def. Andrew Logan Johnny Briggs's guest on the Crash Pad was Sean Knight, who was revealed to be faking his Revolution injuries. Muntari Mebah def. Bale Unsanctioned Fight *Mike Maverick and Freddy Flynn fought to a no contest. Desmond Frazier takes out his father. WCSF World Championship Match: *Daz © and Mark Thomas draw after a double pin situation. *David Logan and Dynamite enter after the match to argue for the winner, but the winner is not resolved. MELTDOWN 2012 Was held on July 6th, 2012 in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada Countdown to Meltdown: * Lawrence "The Law" Lipe d/ Jack Sullivan * Cognito d/ Mickey Storm WCSF Uprising Championship * Upgrade Jackson © d/ Faust Meltdown: WCSF International Championship * Omega d/ Sean Knight & Spencer Miller in a Triple Threat Match ** Omega pins Miller to win his first singles title in his hometown. * The Disciples d/ Sin City Saints * Vincent Viazon d/ Sean O'Kane * Sinistra d/ Nick Foster ** Sinistra pins Foster after an Epitaph WCSF Womens Championship * Natalie Marie © d/ Nicola Manson & Alexa Logan in a Triple Threat Match ** Marie pins Logan after a Rainbow Buster * Johnny Briggs d/ Anthony Blake WCSF Tag Team Championship * Team Catwalk d/ South American Syndicate © ** TC wins their 2nd Tag Championships after a Double Polaroid. * Alex Morgan d/ Desmond Frazier * Kaiser Cavanah d/ Shane Evans in a Last Man Standing match. ** Evans can't answer the ten count after a Kaiser Bomb off the top rope through tables and thumbtacks. * Delroy Andrews d/ Dynamite ** Andrews pins Dyno after a Destiny's Fate. ** After the match, Daz violently turns on Dynamite, beating him down. WCSF World Championship * Andrew Logan © d/ Mark Thomas & Johnny Devine in a Triple Threat Match ** Logan pins Thomas with a rollup after Thomas hits the Triple Play on Devine and is going for the pin.